ring pops are my hero
by raerae4533
Summary: Edward has decided that he wants to taste bellas treat that she been eating in class and takes matters into his own hand EXB paring Rated m for lemony freshness, story is better than the sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Ring Pops are my Hero's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight books and or characters, but the story and plot is all mines I say all mine. Hope you enjoy and will post another short story like this if I receive 10 reviews. The story might be similar for I love ring pops they are my precious, or they might be snipe- it's of ideas I have come up with- note that not all will be Edward and Bella, but some sexy Jasper and Alice- I do so love Jasper with that sexy drawl and blonde hair I could run my fingers through and okay better stop there and start with the story. Now on with it-**

**Chapter 1:**

Edward grinned as he watched Bella suck on the ring pop as if it were something other than candy. The way she he could her sucking noses as the ring pop got the saliva that he desperately wanted to taste like no other. They were sitting in the library for biology; luckily to him they had to sit beside their lab partners. So he even got to hear the noses the came from the mouth he wished to brand with his own.

"God dammit Bella if you don't quite that I'll give you something else to suck on instead of that dam ring pop, and it's not going to be the sucker you hopeing for. " Exclaim the crude and insensitive pig Mike Newton. All he thought about was using his limp dick, that probably only stood at attention for men when he was staring in the change room.

"Whatever you gutter rat." Bella spoke calm and unhurt by the rude comment, but she continued to suck on that god dammit ring pop. She logged off and proceeds to sit on the other side of the library at the tables, still sucking on that ring of torture.

Edward grinned as he whispered a plan to Ben and Jasper. Then logged out to set it to work, Edward sauntered over to where Bella sat and seated himself on the opposite side to look right into her milk chocolate eyes. She looked up shocked and that's when Edward snapped his fingers. Ben and Jasper clasped their hands around Bella's onto the chair to hold her still, with the ring pop in her mouth.

"Well let us see what flavor we have here." Edward exclaimed as he came around the table and took the ring pop out of her mouth. Now you're probably thinking he was going to taste the ring pop, well …not. He set in on the table and proceeded to kiss Bella in front of everyone. Now that was the way to take what you want. He groaned as he taste mixed with the blue raspberry of the ring pop creating the most erotic of all taste. Probably better than those watermelon flavored edible underwear that you can buy at any local convenience store.

The kiss was addicting and mouth-watering, no wonder people became sex addicts and stalkers from just one kiss. He could do this the entire dam time maybe even make a game out of it just for the kisses that he would receive. He kissed her with raw caveman like ruggedness as he plowed his hand through her hair and fisted while the other held the nape of her neck to hold open her mouth more. Their tongues fought for dominance as the twisted and swept against each other.

To her surprise the one hand at her nape slid over her shoulder and across her chest to her breast. Hopefully no one was watching because she wasn't going to stop him as he palmed her trough her shirt. He moved his kisses down to her throat and back across to her ear, where he nibbled and sucked it into the heat of his mouth, as he slides the chair back with his hips. Edward proceeded to wedge his body between her legs. His lips presses revenging kisses along the hem of her shirt to the bottom of the v. his hand gave up and proceeded to lift the hem of her shirt, but before one could go up her shirt, he was pulled away. He grinned to his friends as he looked back to Bella.

"Blue raspberry is now my favorite, I can't wait to see what you will be sucking on tomorrow" Edward was gleeful as he picked up his stuff from the table, to go to his next class. "Because my tongue is already burning to have another taste of what you have just gave me." He said as he walked out the door. With a wide grin he told his friends "Ring pops are my Hero."

**Authors notes: **

**So here's the back story I was on my way into go to work tomorrow eating the yummy ring pops and got this great idea for a story about this irresistible candy, that I do so love. So here you have it this is what came out of it so enjoy and remember 10 reviews and ideas will get you another story. Remember 10 that are not that many.**

**Hopefully 10 reviews later for another time **

**TJ huttt**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

I know these are annoying and you just want the story, but what If I make it into a sort of Ring pop diaries or the bag of ring pops or something like that for a story. What would all of you think? Reviews lots and lots of reviews on what you think about this idea. Any ideas, suggestions or well anything or should I just keep them as one shot?

Thanks a lot –side note 7 more reviews till a new story.

TJ hutt


	3. Chapter 3

**Ring pops are tools in torture. **

**Declaimer: I only own the plot and the story everything else belong to Mrs. Meyer. **

**This is Bella's point of view of ring pops are my hero**

Chapter 2:

Bella hid her smile behind the ring pops ring as out of the corner of her eye she watch Edwards intently watch her mouth on the ring pop. She and Alice had decided a plan to help her get Edwards attention. He was always so kind and not egotistical like all the other men in this school. Of coarse the teacher helped out by making them sit beside there lab partners for the class, so if one moved so will the other. Bella smiled as Edward zeroed in even more on the motions and sucking noises she was making with the ring pop, he looked like he would come flying out of the chair to help her with it.

"God dammit Bella if you don't quite that I'll give you something else to suck on instead of that dam ring pop, and it's not going to be the sucker you hoping for." Mike Newton could only think about his dick because he had to try to remember it was still even there. His comments didn't hurt her feeling at all because he was not worth her time of day left alone make her world go round. She couldn't possible began to think what she would have do had it been Edward say those things, he world would no doubt come crashing down and never rebuild back to the way it was.

"Whatever you gutter rat." Unaffected Bella talked calmly and logged off the computer to move someplace else, she didn't want to be anywhere near Mike when he pulled out his shriveling green bean and thrust it her way she might laugh at it and have to watch him cry. Okay yeah that might be worth it just to see him cry, but it would not be helping her catch Edwards's attention.

She moved to the last table in the library, as she sat she felt eyes boring into her back. Yes is had been working because no sooner had she opened her books had Edward sat in front of he, she put on a surprised look, with a grin slapped on that marvellous face.

He snapped his fingers and Ben and Jasper both clasped her arms to the chair, okay that was not part of the plan, she thought as he reached across the table and pulled the ring pop out of her mouth.

"We'll let us see what flavor we have here." Edward exclaimed as he came around the table and took the ring pop out of her mouth. Well he'll just lick that dam ring pop, she thought as he stepped closer. Yet instead he leaned down and planted those velvety lips against her. His was smooth as satin, when you thought they would be rugged and chapped. He tasted like expensive brandy mixed with the blue raspberry to create the most erotic taste of all, one that even Satan would come from the fiery depths of hell to get. He smelt devein like the fresh air in the winter time with a hint of Irish spring soap, he was far better than bottled cologne. He was perfectly made, smelled wonderful and the perfect package and not the one budging in his pants. He had to have been made by one of any great artists, because he was a sculpture of beauty and perfection at its finest.

This was how addition started with one simple taste of pure and utter greatness. She could do this all day she thought as their tongues dance and spared against each other. She desperately wanted to plow her fingers though his hair like he was doing to her, but his dam friends still had not let go. It was utter torture. He deepened the kiss by holding the nape of her neck, she wanted to moan desperately yet they were in the library where their class mates are.

She was not just surprised but shocked as his hand at the nape of her neck moved down to her shoulder and started to palm her through her shirt. Dear god if someone stopped him she would kill them without a single glance. This was heaven and if it could be bottle she would make a fortune in selling because everyone and she meant everyone would want some.

She shivered as he moved his kisses along her neck and back towards her ear. She tried not to shift or moan as he sucked on her earlobe and rolled it in her mouth, such sweet ecstasy. She vaguely felt the chair move as he wedge his gigantic warrior body between her legs. He should have put just one so she could rub on…on never mind thought was impossible as he trailed his kisses along the hem of her v neck shirt. This was more wonderful than her daydreaming would have ever thought up.

His hand started to move again and when he was just about to go up he stopped completely and moved away. She could have scream, how could he leave her there like that wanting more and not finish, it was rude. She was beyond disappointed as he grinned towards his friends, she wanted more and he was not going to give it to her.

"Blue raspberry is now my favorite, I can't wait to see what you will be sucking on tomorrow" Edward was gleeful as he picked up his stuff from the table, to go to his next class. "Because my tongue is already burning to have another taste of what you have just gave me." Trust me buddy I want more too, but not of the ring pop. Oh and sucking I could do a lot more of that too, she thought as she closed her books.

She got up to leave as a little black streak thudded into her. "Oh My God Bella it so worked, you have got him hooked. Now you just have to get him to ask you out."

Bella grinned down at her best friend Alice Brandon or the Pixie as she's also known as. As they walked out of the library Bella grinned towards Alice. "Ring pops are tool of torture."


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I do not own any twilight that right is reserved for Stephanie Meyer, but I do own 5 registered horses and a Australian Shepherd **

**Ring pops during class:**

**Chapter one: **

**E POV**

Edward sat in the front row seat of his English class, he could not understand why teachers had to put them in a seating arragments. They were students once do they not undersatand that kids wanted to sit with there friends.

Edward graoned when the teacher walked in and started the lecture always with the same monotone that never changes. They wonder why kids never pay attention in class when they sound like that and go on about stuff no and I mean no one cares about, he thought as he shifted in his seat and opened his binder. Class would drowned on four an hour and start all over again in 5 minutes for the next classes. I was a pain in the ass when all you had was school for eight hours of the day. Why can not we have is 365 days of summer, he mused as he started his notes.

A snap of fingers had him looking over his shoulder towards Jasper sitting in the corner. Jasper grinned at him and could not contain his grin either. This brought on another musing about Bella this time, facing forward and trying desperately to copy the notes that he was behind on. His grinned grew when he thought about Bella; she was sweet and entirely too sexy for her own good to be playing with ring pops.

Edward just about could not contain his graon as he remembered her sucking on that dam ring pop as if it was going to save her life. They had been friends for the logest time and Jasper was always drooling over Alice, Bella's best friend. He grinned when he remembered kissing her, it was like heaven on soft fluffy pink clouds. Her lips would move to talk and he was lost, who thought he would slowly fall in love with his best friend.

His grin faultered as he realized why he did it this morning in first period it was because he was starting to love her who would have though. Yet how was he going to get her to like him, Bella was known to really turn a man down when they started on her. He need to talk to jasper and quick so they could make a plan together so they both could get the girls they desire.

There was a sucking sound coming from the hall way that pulled Edward out of his musing. Before he could stop himself he banged his chair against the desk behind him causing a ruckus. With a grin towards Jasper he was at a sprint towards the door, with the teacher yelling behind him. He vaguely heard Jasper tell the teacher "once he's got her out of his system he will pay better attention, I promise".

Edward followed the nose of the sucking around the corner to his right and stopped in his tracks. There in all her glory standing at her locker with Alice stood his girl and his new found favorite food, Bella saliva covered ring pop.

All he wanted was one taste of his new found favorite food, his brain quite functioning when the sound started in the hall. His eyes zeroed in the succulent treat that was moving to and from between the lips that he so desperately wanted to taste more than anything. His feet sarted to move on their own accord and before he knew it he had her placed between him and the lockers facing him. Her eyes widened as he pulled the ring pop out and tasted it. "Yum, watermelon this time, but not me favorite" He grinned placing it on his fringer as he moved forward and grinded his pelvis against her while his mouth claimed where the ring pop had been. Blue raspberry was still his favorite, but watermelon could be a close second.

The taste of watermelon mixed with Bella was addictive like the blue raspberry, but it was not addictive and wanting. The kiss its self though could kill a man; her lips were sweet but not from the ring pop and moist beyond compare. Underneath it all she tasted like chocolate that made his erection strain against his zipper as he ground hard against her causing her to moan in delight and he to growl and pull her lips with his teeth, but swiping his tongue across to soothe the sting.

Her body fit perfectly against his like they were made for each other, from the same mold. He could not stop himself when he copped a feel of her breast; he wasn't embarrassed he was thrilled they were nice round globes made for his hands. They fit perfectly and were like the forbidden fruit that tempted any man into the delight of the meeting of the flesh.

He lifted her up the lockers as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he ground harder trying to ease the frustration of his erection against her crotch. She moaned while her groaned when she rocked her hips down to meet his thrusts. It was even better than he can image.

There was a clearing of someone's throat that made Edward pull his lips from hers, and he immediately regretted it as he turned his head to look at Alice. He felt Bella drop her legs and stretch her legs trying to get to the ground, it only made him groan and thrust his hips up. She moaned delightfully as he put her on the ground. With one last kiss that made him want to back for more he turned and walked to go around the corner.

He stopped and peeked back around to see Bella holding her hand to her lips as she looked after him. "By the way Bella, bring Strawberry tomorrow because I want a taste." He flashed his panty dropping grin as he walked to class.

Jasper grinned at him from his spot in the back corner. His pocket vibrated against his already straining erection; before it could get worse he sat down and flipped his phone up so he could read Jasper's text.

_**What flavor was it today?-J**_

_**Watermelon-E**_

_**Oh so you had grabbedhermelons **____** -J**_

_**You have no idea how much I groped her melons ;) -E**_

_**;) talk to you later class is almost over—J**_

_**K-E**_

Edward finished class by taking notes and trying to hide his erection from Jessica Stanley his seating partner, so he would not have to hear her try and fail at getting into his pant. He had another person he wanted to get in there instead.

Before classes ended he sent Jasper a text

**I love ring pops in the Hall-E**

**Okay sorry for the late chapter even though I haven't had a total of let alone reviews I only have 12—come on ladies who wants a ring pop-I do , I do, I do and I know you do to.**

**So my lame ass excuse is because I'm on a 11 day stretch for working and it's been long I'm on day eight of eleven and Friday will be dedicated to you guys, cause that's my day off. I have another story I would like to try that ill type up and post on Friday as well as more chapters-also please read my I don't need a knight in shining armour, it's a gooder lol . So Friday I'm all yours I will type up stories along the way to it any try and post but I need at least before the next one goes up. Also review on where they should ring pop together next, ill pm- private message you if yours was chosen, with a glimpse which will be one paragraph on the next chapter!**

**So hear from you Friday-thanks to all the ladies whether you favorite, review and read. **

**From TJ Hutt with love from Edward who says ring pops are for healthy relationships **

**Ps I wonder If I should get a beta -please review and have a ring pop or two**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ring pops in the Library **

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, but I do own and Xbox 360, 29' flat screen TV and a pile of movies.**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 5:**

Bella grinned when she saw Edward walk past the rows of books, she did not know what he was doing but he looks sexy doing it. She hopes the plan to seduce Edward and slowly make him love her was working, but that the thing the fates could be sick asses when I came to twisting it around and making life suck. Ha suck she thought about Edward sucking and her tongue this morning after lunch that man was made to be a candy store on legs.

She sighed as she began putting away the books on the cart, as she opened her strawberry ring pop. He said this is what he wanted and she would indulge him. Plus she like when he wanted a taste, because he tasted better than candy. If anything he was the wrapper and she wanted to lick him clean. Lollipop by Lil Wayne started to play through her mind as she moved the cart down the rows of books, putting them away here and there.

With a grin that could melt a man in their lace she put her headphones in and started to play the song as she moved to the biology section. How could sex on legs as Rosalie like to refer to him as not have a different woman on his arm every day, but Bella had a feeling he wasn't that guy and that's why she was following the plan that Rosalie made. She knew it was not a good idea to do it but so far it's been working so she wasn't going to argue.

She finished her ring pop and the chart as she made her way to the back to clock out for the day.

Looking down she changed the song on her eye pod, only to have it knocked out of her hands and her face met the wall of a man, but before her ass could meet the cold tile strong arms reached out and caught her.

"I'm so sorry" she muttered as he pulled the headphone cords up and swung the iPod into her waiting had. Looking up she saw Edward staring down at her made her gasp, as if her lungs were looking for more air his scent was intoxicating and addictive she was like a heroin addict as she took gulps of air.

"It's okay Bella I was looking for you anyway, I was wondering if we could you maybe go out and talk; grab a bite to eat also." Edward asked as he looked down at her, his eyes were like a forest that you could get lost in or the sea of grass, or even a shining emerald that would forever be worth millions.

"S-s-s-s-sure that, that would be great," She stuttered as she realized she was going out on a date with Mr. Sex on legs himself. She couldn't believe Rosalie's plan worked, she was so going to have to tell Alice.

"Follow me," he stated as he held out his arm, she grabbed it hopefully not too greedily as they started walking. "I was kind of hoping when you walked out of there you would have the ring pop I asked for." He stated as the moved toward the back of the library.

Why in the world where they going to the back group of tables she thought as they kept moving shouldn't they be moving to his car? "I already ate it, "he groaned but kept walking "but don't worry I have another one in my pocket." She replied to his groan as they came around the corner in to the little seating area.

"Good we will both have something for desert then," he sounded happy when he spoke as he pulled out the chair. On the table was placed two plates with a burger and fries; He sure new how to charm she thought as she laughed to herself.

"Sorry it's nothing exciting, but this is what I could come up with on short notice other than trying the latest flavor of the day. "He grinned at her and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively

"That what I thought you were going to do" she replied with a blush as they started to eat.

"I'm surprised I did not try, but moving on I would like to get know you better as a person instead of a kissing buddy." He replied.

They spent two hours getting to know each other before they had to leave. She went to the back and grabbed her backpack and coat, before place a strawberry ring pop in her mouth and made her way to the door.

She was unlocking her old rustic Chevy truck when someone tapped her on the back of her shoulder. She turned around to find Edwards standing there looking sheepish. "It's your fault, but I have to do this." He pulled out the ring pop and tasted it "dear god you're going to be the death of me, its fucking strawberry." He mumbled something about chocolate after, but it did not matter because his lips met her and I was like they had been taken to another place that was out of this world. There tongues rolled and spared for dominance as she groaned from the taste of him. He tasted of rum and an expensive Brady even thought they had not been drinking. She could help but meet his grinding as they tried to chill their aches. Yet before it would get to heavy and wanting, their phones started to ring.

"Dam pixie" she muttered while Edward mumble "cockblocking jock" they looked up towards each other and laughed. "See you tomorrow I want cherry." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Good night Bella, I had a good time." He muttered one more time as he glided his lips across hers in an erotic manner.

"I had a good time to, night Edward." She said as she climbed in her truck and roared it to life. She could not get passed how well they fit together. Her phone pulled her out of her musing before it got too far.

**How was your shift seeing how you are two hours late-A ** Bella grinned at her text

**The best Rose was right Alice, it worked I had a date with I'm in the library -B**

**OH My God! Was it great did you talk or was it a make out fest? -A**

**No Alice we talked and got to known each other it was nice-B**

**So no make out fest-A**

**There was a little, but you texted and it got interrupted -B**

**Sorry, next time send one before you get to the make out fest, what flavor did he ask for this time-A**

**Cherry, it's okay Alice I would have never made it out of the library-B**

**Ps ring pops are good in the library-b**

**Okay don't hate me I know make out, make out. But they have to have a conversation sooner or later it can't all be about kissing can it. Okay dumb question. Like to leave a shout out to the first to reviewers on chapter 4, they are, the ring pops please-**

**Sandyl67- you get the coveted blue raspberry for being in very first **

**And **

**CupCakeSlayer- you get the strawberry for second **

**Thanks guys really appreciate it and love the reviews, I did this one today so you would have something to hold you out the new story –no name yet will be out sometime tomorrow, but it will be tomorrow. **

**So without further ado the next one will be more than talking, but there will be some chatter.**

**Thanks lots TJ**


End file.
